


STELLA SAN VALENTINO

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Ingredienti: 2/3 di "The Mandalorian", 1/3 di un celebre manga anni ottanta, una spruzzata di un cult movie con Carrie Fisher (ma non quello che immaginate).Agitate.NON mescolate.Serve chilled.E buon San Valentino!!!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Greef Karga & Original Character(s)





	STELLA SAN VALENTINO

SIGLA: Sarà un amore strano questo qua, uohohoh  
che brucia fuori, dentro, qua e là, uohohoh  
uno sguardo solamente e la fiamma è accesa già  
scappo, resto, fuggo, torno…chi lo sa?

STAR-VALENTINE

“Ehi Greef!”  
A volte - considerò l’ex leader della Gilda di Nevarro - la voce di Cara Dune sapeva essere fastidiosa come lo stridio degli artigli di un Mynock su un vetro.  
“Ehi!” insistette lei.  
Con un sospiro da martire, lui fece capolino nell’ufficio dello sceriffo tenendo tra le mani un bicchierino dall’inequivocabile color azzurro fosforescente.  
“Che c’è?” domandò, portando il bicchiere alla bocca.  
“C’è un messaggio per te, dal pianeta…”  
Cara si avvicinò di più al trasmettitore, come per cercare di distinguere meglio qualcosa.  
“…ecco, sì” fece poi, voltandosi verso l’amico “dal pianeta Oni”.  
Greef per poco non si strozzò col sorso che aveva appena preso e iniziò a tossire come un forsennato.  
“S-sei sicura?” domandò poi, la voce scossa da un tremito.  
La giovane donna annuì.  
“Sì sì, anche se in verità non l’ho mai sentito nominare questo pianeta Oni, dove si trova?”  
Ma Greef, nei limiti del possibile, era sbiancato e non riusciva ad articolare parola.  
Restò un istante immobile, come tramortito, senza rispondere alla domanda.  
Poi si riscosse.  
“Devo andare…devo andare via” disse, tra sé e sé.  
“Dov’è Mando?”  
“Per quanto ne so” replicò lei “è alla Crest…credo dovesse fare delle riparazioni o qualcosa del genere. Perché?”.  
“I-io non posso spiegarti” ribattè l’uomo di colore, che adesso appariva davvero sconvolto.  
“Ti prego, ti supplico…per nessuna ragione al mondo devi aprire quel messaggio, né tanto meno rispondere. Capito?”.  
Cara annuì, meravigliata.  
“Aspetta! Stai bene?” gli chiese, alzandosi.  
Quello scosse la testa.  
“Devo andare, devo andarmene da qui!” ripeté e, chiaramente fuori di sé, uscì di corsa.

****

Il Mandaloriano era seduto per terra, le gambe incrociate. Davanti a lui, in bella mostra su un ampio panno grigio, stavano decine di pezzi appartenenti al suo fucile.  
Uno a uno, li stava meticolosamente pulendo e lubrificando.  
Poco lontano, Grogu giocherellava con la sua prediletta sfera del cambio, ormai ricoperta di una patina di saliva verdastra.  
Lo spostamento d’aria di uno speeder sparato a tutta velocità li fece sussultare entrambi.  
Il mezzo si fermò a pochi metri da loro, con una giravolta che per poco non fece stramazzare a terra il pilota.  
Greef Karga, occhi da pazzo e labbra tremanti, si precipitò verso il cacciatore di taglie che, nel frattempo, era subito balzato in piedi.  
Prima che potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa, quello gli si aggrappò, in preda a un evidente terrore.  
“T-ti prego” esclamò, con un tremito nella voce che non gli aveva mai sentito prima, nemmeno quando erano rimasti bloccati in balìa di Gideon e delle sue truppe “Devi portarmi via da qui…ti pagherò, ti darò tutto quello che vuoi, ma dobbiamo andare via. Andare subito”.  
Mando scosse la testa.  
“Mi dispiace” disse, allargando le braccia “è impossibile, la nave non è pronta e devo ancora fare rifornimento”.  
“Lo faremo altrove” insistè l’altro, afferrando il Mandaloriano per un braccio e tirandolo energicamente verso il velivolo.  
Quello non si spostò di un millimetro.  
“Ti prego, dobbiamo andare prima che sia troppo tardi”  
Il suo tono era talmente terrorizzato che sotto l’elmo l’espressione del cacciatore di taglie divenne davvero sbalordita.  
“Vuoi almeno spiegarmi che succede?”.  
“Certo, certo, te lo spiegherò…ma dopo”.  
“Adesso” ripeté, come allucinato “devo andarmene prima che…”  
Un forte rombo, chiaramente i motori di un’astronave, li costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo: proprio di fronte a loro, stava una grossa navicella di forma discoidale, quasi piatta e completamente ricoperta di strisce gialle e nere, come la livrea di una tigre.  
Greef strinse spasmodicamente il braccio dell’amico.  
“Troppo tardi” sussurrò “è qui”.  
Il velivolo si posò con delicatezza sulla sabbia, un portellone si aprì e ne fuoriuscì una sorta di tappeto che si srotolò come una mostruosa lingua argentata fino a toccare il suolo.  
Istintivamente, Mando tirò su il piccolo da terra e lo strinse a sé.  
Spostò lo sguardo su Greef che gli stava accanto, completamente paralizzato dal terrore.  
Dalle viscere della nave spaziale, però, sbucò solo una figura femminile, le cui fattezze divennero sempre più chiare man mano che si avvicinava.  
Era una giovane, bellissima donna.  
I lunghi capelli verde smeraldo le sfioravano la vita e ondeggiavano dolcemente alla leggera brezza di Nevarro, mentre due ciocche le incorniciavano il viso dall’incarnato roseo.  
Indossava solo una specie di bikini di pelliccia a strisce nere e gialle, proprio come la sua nave, e alti stivali al ginocchio dei medesimi colori.  
Guardandola meglio, Mando notò che due minuscole, graziosissime corna, le spuntavano ai lati della testa.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno, socchiudendo gli occhi bistrati di azzurro.  
Poi, quando vide il gruppetto, la sua espressione mutò improvvisamente.  
Digrignò i denti - canini aguzzi come quelli di un animale feroce - e il suo volto divenne livido di rabbia.  
Un furore cieco e terribile.  
Avanzò verso di loro.  
“Ma che bel quadretto familiare!” disse, gelida.  
“E così” continuò, rivolgendosi a Greef “è per questo che sei sparito: per questo…” indicò il Bambino “…orrendo mostriciattolo verde”.  
“…e per questa” si rivolse verso il Mandaloriano “squallida sgualdrina meccanica!”.  
Mando era a bocca aperta.  
“No, no tesoro” replicò Greef “Ti sbagli…”  
Indicò il piccolo.  
“…lui non è mio figlio”.  
“Peggio!” ruggì lei “Mi hai lasciata per prenderti cura del figlio di questa…questa…” cercò le parole più adatte, con espressione disgustata “sgualdrina meccanica…” ripetè alla fine.  
Adesso il Mandaloriano iniziava a irritarsi.  
“Basta!” esclamò, con la sua voce profonda.  
“Per gli Antenati!” la ragazza levò su Greef uno sguardo carico del più profondo disprezzo “Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava in te, ma addirittura questo!”.  
Gli occhi le si inumidirono, pareva sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.  
“E io che ti ho cercato in lungo e in largo per tutta la Galassia!”.  
“Che cosa mostruosa…” mormorò, scuotendo piano la testolina.  
Con un gesto repentino, il Mandaloriano posò il piccolo nella culla metallica che fluttuava accanto a loro, facendone subito scattare la chiusura.  
Poi, blaster sguainato, fece un passo verso la ragazza.  
“Credo che tu mi debba delle scuse” disse, il dito sul grilletto.  
“Oh no, no, non farlo!” implorò Greef, cercando di impedirgli di avanzare “non sai di cosa è capace”  
“Oh, tesoruccio” replicò lei, con voce tagliente “Tu invece lo sai bene…”  
Tese le braccia verso il guerriero e, quando lui fece fuoco, con un piccolo slancio spiccò il volo spostandosi dalla linea di tiro. Sospesa a mezz’aria, fece una capriola evitando così un altro paio di colpi e poi scagliò contro il Mandaloriano due intensi raggi di energia elettrica che lo fecero rotolare nella polvere con un gemito sordo.  
Rimase immobile, intontito per lo shock.  
E, come se non bastasse, l’elettricità aveva momentaneamente mandato in corto tutti i sistemi di difesa della sua armatura.  
In quell’istante un secondo speeder arrivò a tutta velocità, fermandosi proprio davanti a loro.  
“Ehi! Cosa stai facendo?” la voce di Cara Dune tremava per la rabbia e la preoccupazione.  
Saltò giù dal veicolo e in un balzo fu accanto al Mandaloriano.  
“Cara, Cara!” Greef la raggiunse.  
“Ti prego vattene!” implorò.  
Adesso la ragazza dello spazio era talmente furibonda che le si era formata tutt’intorno una specie di aura azzurrognola sfarfallante.  
La sua espressione era di puro furore.  
Guardò lo sceriffo e poi di nuovo Karga.  
“Perché l’hai chiamata cara?” ruggì, indicando la donna bruna.  
“E’ lei, è lei, vero?”.  
Lo sceriffo portò la mano alla fondina, ma venne investita anche lei da un tremendo flusso di energia che la mandò gambe all’aria.  
“No, ti sbagli” rispose Greef con voce più dolce “E’ il suo nome: si chiama Cara!”.  
“E perché dovrei crederti?” la ragazza incrociò le braccia, immobile di fronte a lui.  
“Non è una strana coincidenza che io ti abbia ritrovato proprio oggi, nel giorno che su Oni è dedicato agli innamorati?”.  
“San Valentino: il giorno in cui gli innamorati si scambiano cioccolatini e fiori come simbolo di amore eterno”.  
“Amore eterno…” mormorò disgustata.  
“Mentre tu, tu sei solo un luridissimo porco” continuò, avvicinandoglisi lentamente.  
“Io sono rimasta casta e pura per te. Sono rimasta su Oni, davanti all’altare in trepida e virginale attesa di te. Insieme a 350 invitati tra parenti e amici. Mio zio aveva ingaggiato i migliori cuochi Duros, per procurarsi le navicelle per il corteo nuziale mio padre ha pagato una tangente all’Impero…”  
Proseguì, avvicinandosi sempre più.  
“…e tu, invece, sei sparito senza una spiegazione, senza un saluto, senza…niente…”  
Scosse di nuovo la testa.  
“E quindi per me, per mia madre, per mio padre, per mia nonna, per mio zio e per l’onore della famiglia io ora devo uccidere te e i tuoi amici” concluse, la voce tagliente come una lama.  
Avanzò, gli occhi fiammeggianti e le mani tese in avanti.  
Nel frattempo, Mando e Cara si stavano rialzando con difficoltà, ancora doloranti.  
A quel punto l’espressione di Greef cambiò.  
Si gettò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, le mani giunte sul cuore.  
“Ti prego non ucciderci!” pareva che stesse per piangere “Ti prego, non ucciderci! Lo sai che ti amo, baby!”.  
“Non ti volevo lasciare, non è stata colpa mia…”  
Lei lo fissò incredula.  
“Che bugiardo schifoso! E credi di riuscire a cavartela così, dopo avermi tradita?”.  
“Non ti ho tradito” piagnucolò Greef “dico sul serio: ero rimasto senza carburante, il mio speeder non partiva, non avevo i soldi per noleggiarne un altro…”  
La sua voce saliva di tono, man mano che parlava, diventando sempre più lamentosa.  
“…la tintoria non mi aveva portato il vestito, c’era il funerale di mia madre, era crollata la casa, c’è stato un terremoto, una tremenda inondazione…le cavallette!!!!”.  
Si rialzò, fece un passo verso la ragazza e le prese le mani.  
“Non è stata colpa mia, lo giuro sul Creatore” le disse, guardandola negli occhi intensamente.  
Lei lo fissò, come incantata.  
Poi, d’un tratto, la sua rabbia si disciolse come neve al sole.  
“Oh Greef, Greef, tesoro” sussurrò dolcemente.  
Mando e Cara si guardarono, allibiti.  
“In fondo” disse lui, con tono carezzevole “l’hai detto anche tu: è un segno del destino esserci ritrovati proprio oggi, a San Valentino, nel giorno dedicato agli innamorati! Nel giorno in cui ci si giura eterno amore ed eterna devozione...”  
La baciò appassionatamente facendole fare un teatrale casquè, poi le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e insieme, stretti stretti, risalirono sulla navicella, che partì a razzo.  
Rimasti soli, Cara e il Mandaloriano si scambiarono un altro sguardo perplesso.  
Lui si scosse via la polvere dal mantello, mentre lei si massaggiava il fondoschiena.  
“Se n’è andato” disse poi il cacciatore di taglie.  
“Già” replicò lei “chissà se lo rivedremo mai più?”.  
Silenzio  
Silenzio  
Mando si schiarì la voce.  
“E così sul pianeta Oni oggi è il giorno degli innamorati, il giorno in cui ci si scambia promesse di amore eterno”.  
Cara non disse niente.  
“E di eterna fedeltà”.  
Silenzio  
Silenzio  
Il Mandaloriano, mani dietro la schiena, spostava il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro; Cara Dune si fissava la punta degli stivali come se avessero improvvisamente preso vita.  
“Ok, s-senti” fece poi lo sceriffo “io… è meglio che vada, ho ancora un sacco di scartoffie da sistemare in ufficio”.  
“Ehm, sì, anche io” ribattè il Mandaloriano “sai, devo ancora fare la spesa…ho finito le rane per il piccolo”.  
Silenzio  
Silenzio.  
“Ok allora ciao”.  
“Ciao”.  
FINE

**Author's Note:**

> E niente…uno stupido raccontino scritto di fretta, ma che spero vi abbia rubato un sorriso.  
> Ovviamente, la ragazza dello spazio è la mitica Lamù, figlia del re del pianeta Oni, mentre la scena finale cita il celebre dialogo tra John Belushi e Carrie Fisher (proprio lei!) di “The Blues Brothers”. Per chi dovesse leggere questo racconto traducendolo in inglese, la parola “cara” in italiano equivale all’inglese “dear”.  
> Che altro? Le convinzioni omofobe della fanciulla non rispecchiano affatto le mie, sono solo strumentali alla demenzialità del racconto.  
> Insomma, cari fandommari: “Chi v’è muoooort!!!!” che in Mandaloriano vuol dire “Buon San Valentino!”  
> Baci elettrici, alla prossima.


End file.
